The Other Sister
by LMAJRJSM
Summary: Her name is Jessie Lords and she is about to have the most terrifying encounter of her life will she survive it?
1. Chapter 1

Halloween fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween.

Notes: What if Judith didn't die at the start of the first Halloween? What if she survived and found out about her sister having 2 children Jamie (who has already been killed) and Jessie who is currently residing in an orphanage, as she was much younger than Jamie. What if Michael also found out about her? Who will get to her first? Read on to find out. (This is set before H20)

Chapter 1: Surviving the night.

Judith had been stabbed but was not dead she was quickly rushed to hospital. Her parents wanted her to stay with them when she was better but she wanted to up and leave so she did. She feared that Michael would come after her but he never did. She felt like there was more to it than that but it had been many years since she had seen her brother.

She had read about him becoming a serial killer and forever going after his family, which included her. She heard about Laurie dying and she also found out about the fact that she had two daughters: Jamie and Jessie. Michael had killed Jamie but she also had a son who no one knew where he was and hopefully it would stay that way.

Every day she was constantly checking over her shoulders to make sure that she was safe. It must have been the anxiety of not knowing if Michael was permanently gone like most thought or he was waiting for the best moment to strike. Judith looked up her family several times. She knew that her parents had died many years ago, her niece, her great nephew was missing and her sister was dead. She was numb to the fact that she had only one surviving relative that she knew was alive and ok for the moment.

Judith had found out her name when she was looking up her family. She had found that a young girl by the name of Jessie Lords had been left on a doorstep of an orphanage and no one had ever adopted her because they knew who her mother was and who her mother's brother was.

Judith knew for a fact that Jessie was going to be 15 in a few days so Judith wanted to get down there in time before she knew that Michael could get to her. She found out the address after a lot of looking on the Internet and such to find out. She just upped and left the place she was in taking her things and going off to find her niece. She had to save her if not for herself then for her sanity. It would be the thing that could make her forget forever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jessie Lords was a young girl in turmoil every day she saw other kids being taken out and then soon after adopted. She had many friends but she was still alone inside. She never knew her family but she knew there was some darkness there she never had to grow up with it but she knew that someone or something had done terrible things.

No one ever came and took her out but people would stare at her and make comments like "Hey isn't that the girl whose uncle is a psycho killer no one should take her out in fear that she might do the same thing."

"Hey Jessie you want to go outside and get some ice cream?" One of the nice helpers would say to her. She just nodded and smiled going with them.

"What flavour would you like?" The helper man would say to her.

"I want strawberry please." She would say. She was often quiet of course being isolated by so many potential foster carers had kind of done that to her. But she was still a happy child when it came to going out and having a treat.

She would often sit down outside the ice cream parlour and watch children and their families interact happily it would make her very sad. "It'll be alright one day you'll have a family that will take you out and they will care about you just as much as we all do here." The helper man would often say.

She would smile and not say anything because she did not know the answer to that. She hoped that one day her family would be able to come and get her back and they would live happily ever after like a fairy tale. She was young and didn't know anything about her family.

All she knows is that she has a sister called Jamie and that's it. Jamie was her older sister but she never knew her or any of her family she wishes that wasn't the case. She wishes she were with her mother right now.

Sometimes at night people would just watch her like a hawk like they expected her to go crazy on them. It made her afraid that people thought she was a mental case.

One day she had had enough of the staring, the observing and people saying things about her, which made her sad. When no one was watching she made her way into the office and went into the filing system and stole her file. She knew that no one would look for it for at least a few days because they weren't very up to date people.

She looked over photos of herself. She saw a photo of her mother, a Laurie Strode who was killed in a car accident. She also saw a photo of her older sister, Jamie. She was distraught when she saw a death certificate as well. Her sister and mother were both dead. She also saw a newspaper clipping of someone called Michael Myers who was said to have been Laurie's psycho brother.

The headline read: 'Michael Myers terrorises teen Laurie Strode.' So her uncle was a psycho killer and that freaked her out more than anything.

The last thing she came across was about someone called Judith Myers who wasn't dead but hadn't been seen for many years. Maybe this was her only family she had left but no on had seen her for a very long time. Maybe this Judith would not come for her but Jessie didn't know what to do because she had no one in the whole world near her.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Judith was driving to the place she that she would find Jessie and get away from any danger. She needed to find her niece and keep her safe. Every vehicle she saw she thought that she would see Michael somewhere. She knew basically what to look out for with him. It was a white mask; baggy overalls and he wielded kitchen knives usually.

Her senses were more honed than even she was used to. She was almost past the prime of her life but she could still fight and possibly kill if she had to. Michael would regret coming across her again she was his first victim and the only to have survived him aside from Laurie but Laurie was still dead.

She was almost to where she needed to be. She looked across at a sign, which said 'Smith's Green' 20 miles. That was the name of the place where Michael had been detained for many years. She wanted to be out of this place quickly if she could.

Objective for her would be to get Jessie and get the hell out as fast as this car could take her.

/\/\/.\/\/.

Michael was at Smith's Green hospital where he was hiding normally he would have gone and killed anyone who got in hi\s way but he wanted to escape. "Did you hear about Jessie Lords?" One of the orderlies said as they passed through the door. Michael listened carefully about this 'Jessie Lords'

"No who is she?" Said a female nurse who was distributing medication.

"She's Michael Myers' other niece the one that's not dead. She 15 years old and she were lucky enough never to be found by him. Laurie Strode had her many, many years ago." The orderly said to the nurse.

Michael continued to listen there was more of his family out there and he would have to continue to kill them until there were none left.

"She's right here in this town as well at the orphanage in town. She's alone that poor kid and she doesn't even know why." The orderly said. "I have a friend who tells me about the kids who have serial killers in their families which is a very rare thing." The orderly said and they both went on their rounds as if they'd never had this conversation.

Little did they know they had given Michael Myers someone else to kill? A teenager who didn't know what to do under any circumstance and she would never see it coming.

Chapter 2: Jessie Lords this is your fate

Jessie had gone to sleep that night with fear in her heart. What if her uncle came after her? What if he wanted to kill her? Saying she was afraid was an understatement she was damn terrified. 

Every time she closed her eyes she would see him and he would be killing her. She wasn't allowed to see any films, which had scary things in it whilst the other children who were over 15 were allowed she was not.

So she would just stare into the mirror. Her face was plain but had some kind of inner beauty about her. She had long straight brown hair and her mothers blue eyes. She was thin but possessed this inner strength, which she had to have being in an orphanage.

She was just a kid just like others but she treated differently and not the good kind. She brushed her hair out of her face. She tied it back with her hair band. She decided to go for an unauthorised walk outside. The helpers would be busy looking after the other children to notice if she was missing or not.

She smiled at this and left the building. It was a beautiful day outside and Jessie felt like she could do anything at this moment in time. No one was there watching her and wanting to kill her it was just her alone in the world feeling free.

Unaware that someone was in fact watching her. She just kept walking down the street. Barely anyone paid attention to her, as she was just a kid who looked like she could cause no trouble what so ever.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Judith had made it into Smith's Green but was lost and had to find this orphanage. She soon saw a young girl outside in the street and assumed that the building she was standing in front of was the orphanage. Judith parked her car in front of the building.

She walked inside looking out for a receptionists desk and she soon found it in a room to the right of her. "Hello my name is Judith Myers I need to see a child called Jessie Lords."

"What is your relation to the child?" The receptionist said as she typed in the name into the computer. She looked up at the woman.

"I'm her aunt." Judith said patiently. She waited for the receptionist to finish following procedure.

"You're in luck she's just coming in now." The receptionist pointed out to Judith. Jessie had walked into the building to find a woman staring at her. She didn't like being stared at and just walked forward. "Jessie this is your aunt Judith Myers. Come say hello." The receptionist said to her.

"Who are you?" Jessie said. She already knew the woman's name but that was all she knew.

"I'm your aunt. I got hurt but I found out about you and came to get you away from harm that might come your way." Judith said to Jessie.

"We need to talk." Jessie said and knew what this was about. Her uncle. They walked into a small room opposite the reception area. "I know what this is about, my uncle right?" She said.

"I need to get you as far away from here as I possibly can." Judith said.

"You can't take me without asking permission and that takes ages, no one has ever wanted to take me out or adopt me at all because they heard about my family." Jessie said honestly.

"I'm gonna take you anyway you need to be out of here and soon because he will come for you and I will not let that happen." Judith said to her.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Jessie said and hugged her aunt. Judith wasn't used to this hugged her back.

End of Chapter 1 and 2

Notes: Please review this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own the Halloween Franchise

Chapter 3

Jessie was shocked to see that she had a relative called Judith Myers. She had read about this woman but had never seen her until now. "I really do need to get you out of here before anything comes to hurt you." Judith said to her niece. Judith got up to leave.

"You're not going anywhere are you?" Jessie said to her new relative. Her insecurities about people liking her were coming back to the surface. She didn't like it when people left her alone. That was from growing up with no one around that gave a damn about her.

"No I am going to come back tonight and I am going to take you far, far away from here somewhere where the evil will never find you?" Judith said to her.

"Is this my uncle?" Jessie said to Judith.

"Yeah he killed your sister and your mother but I'm not too sure about that as I've read they never found her body." Judith replied. "Do you know what the day is?"

"October 30th?" Jessie said to Judith. "Is that bad?"

"He only attacks on Halloween so if he knows about you…." Judith said to Jessie and didn't continue on that line of thought not wanting to freak out the young teenage too much. "We don't have much time."

Judith made to move towards the door. "I will be back for you tonight can you pack your things?" She whispered in the young teenagers ear.

Jessie nodded. She didn't know why she just felt she had to go with her aunt. "I will come back for you. You have my word on that and I will do my best to protect you from your uncle." Judith kissed Jessie on the cheek and then left the room in a hurry.

'I hope she's wrong about all this but after everything I guess I have to go with what I believe myself.' Jessie said to herself. So she headed off to her room and started to pack her things hoping that no one would see her doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween

Chapter 4

Michael Myers had managed to get out of the hospital without anyone seeing him and that was a complete miracle. He made his way to the white van he had used to get here in the first place. He was going to get this girl like he got Jamie Lloyd. She was 16 when she died and this girl was only 15. This was a new record for a young relative that was going to die at his hands.

She had no idea who he was and whom she was related to. To Michael this would be an easy kill. Barely anyone could see him coming the only thing that could say that he was approaching was the breathing and that he had killed someone. It was his greatest skill.

He was going to enjoy this very much. With that he headed toward the orphanage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jessie saw that it was night and everyone was in checking on the kids to make sure they were getting ready for bed. The older kids had to go to bed at the same time because otherwise it wasn't fair.

Jessie had hidden her packed bag underneath her bed and she knew that no one would check under there.

"Jessie can I talk to you?" One of the helpers came in and sat on her bed. Jessie just nodded. 'It isn't like I have much of a choice.' She thought to herself.

"I have heard from the receptionist that you have met with your aunt in this building." Jessie nodded in response to this.

"I must say you will not be meeting with her again without supervision do I make myself clear?" The helper said again.

"Ok I'll make sure in the future that someone else is in the room." Jessie said. She was about to settle down for the night.

"What I mean is that you can see her but not without someone present. We wouldn't want you leaving all of a sudden." The helper said with a smile on his face.

"Are you saying that I'm not allowed to go off for a day with my aunt and be happy like a regular kid?" Jessie asked getting off her bed and she started pacing the room. "Am I some sort of test subject that has to be studied under every possible environment?"

"No you're a kid from a family with serious problems we just need to make sure that you're all right and calm." The male helper said.

"I just want to be allowed to have a life where I'm not referred to as the niece of a serial killer." Jessie said to the helper.

"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts." The male helper left the room.

Jessie rubbed her hand over her face as the tears began to pour down her face. Everyone seemed to be able to get to her these days. But now more than ever she wanted to be away from this place and in tact at that.

Jessie walked over to her window and left it open so that she could get out when Judith came for her. This was going to be the start of a new beginning for her and she wanted to be happy and free for the first time in her life.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Michael noticed that it was night as well and decided that he would go kill her now. In a few minutes it would be Halloween anyway and that didn't make a difference.

He saw the orphanage was just in front of him. He would take out anyone who got in the way of him getting what he came here for.

He parked his van out of view and got out quietly. He took in the sight of the old building in front of him. This would easy for him and so quick as well.

/\/\/\/\/\\//\

Jessie went to sleep for a few minutes but couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach and she just couldn't settle. She turned on her light and rubbed her face. She was still thinking about what had happened earlier out of her mind. It was driving her up the wall just thinking about it.

She pulled her stuff out from underneath her bed and made sure that everything was ready.

Jessie looked out of her window and saw a white van that was parked across the street. 'That was not there before' Jessie thought to herself.

/\/\/\/\/\

Michael made his way around the back of the orphanage and forced the door open. He wasn't too concerned about the level of noise. He walked silently through the kitchen which was where the back door was located.

He walked through the dining room and saw some people talking at the desk about the one he was after.

"Matthew went up with Jessie earlier and said that she couldn't have visitors without supervision." The woman said at the desk to her fellow co-worker. "What are they going to do that girl next? She's been in this place for years and she is made to feel isolated just because of who her uncle is."

Michael felt the rage building inside him. He was going to enjoy massacring this place.

"Yeah she's in her room at the moment probably sleeping and thinking about the day that she escapes this place. I think she probably wants to be in a place where she isn't treated like a science experiment." The woman said. "Well goodnight."

"I'll see you later." The other woman said to her friend who was at the reception area.

Michael was watching the woman who was in front of him. He was walking slowly behind her and decided to see if he could find out where this Jessie's room was.

"Oh Matthew is that yo-" The receptionist said to Michael as he walked up slowly. "You know this is the sickest thing you've ever done." When she saw who she thought was this Matthew dressed as Michael Myers wielding a kitchen knife.

Michael continued approaching the receptionist at his own pace and soon he was up at her level. He was surprised to say the least that she hadn't run screaming. "You know this joke could really screw Jessie up. The kid doesn't even know who she is."

Michael raised his knife above his head and the expression on the receptionist's face changed to one of pure fear when he plunged it straight into her head. She immediately slumped onto the floor with her eyes expressionless. Michael removed the knife from her head.

He saw the computer right in front of him but because he didn't know how to work it he would have to find this Jessie the old fashioned way by looking in every bedroom and killing everyone who cut across his path.

First thing he did was make sure that there no ways to get out of this place. There were just children here but he didn't want anyone getting out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jessie thought she heard a noise downstairs. She got up off her bed and looked at the clock and saw that it was a few minutes past midnight. She had agreed to meet with Judith at one o' clock.

Jessie turned off her light and opened her window seeing that the white van was still there outside. Someone must be having a blast right now.

She looked outside for any sign of Judith but there was nothing. Judith had promised Jessie would be protected and Jessie could only hope that that was going to remain true.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Sister**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween**

**Chapter 5**

Michael made his way up the stairs slowly. He saw that all the rooms had identical doors with no nametags on them so he couldn't tell who was in which room. He made his way through each room looking and didn't find who he was looking for.

He many young children but none that were old enough to be his niece and he kept looking. Michael moved slowly like a practiced predator stalking its predator before moving in for the kill.

Michael had barely any rooms left to check and he was growing ever more angry. He heard movement in one of the rooms ahead of him. He also heard a window opening. He moved towards the noise and as he was closing in on it the noise grew louder.

He moved past the rooms he had already checked and saw that the door was opened slightly.

Inside was a girl who fit the description of the person he was looking for. She was a teenager that was obvious by the height she was. She had long brown hair and he couldn't yet see her eyes but he willing to say this was his intended target.

He would get her but not yet as it would be just too easy to go in there and kill her right then and there. He would wait and see what she was going to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jessie felt like she was being watched her door was open but no one would hear her as most of the helpers were probably down the stairs either drinking or just talking about the kids and mostly likely her. There was no sense of confidentiality around here and it made her hate the system even more than she already did.

She continued to look out of her window and saw another car approach. Jessie couldn't see what colour it was but she could see the driver and saw that it was a woman.

When the woman parked she got out of her car and was about to smile but when she saw the white van in front of the space she had this complete look of fear on her face. She ran to the door of the building and tried to get in but found that it was locked.

Jessie couldn't see Judith anymore and was starting to get worried. She heard pounding on the door from where she was. 

Jessie couldn't take much more of this and grabbed her bag and left her room as quietly as she could.

She turned out the light and grabbed a torch. She flicked it on and left the room. She turned towards the stairs and saw nothing on her way down them. She heard something behind her and turned to see if she could see anything.

Behind her she saw a figure with a white mask and overalls and it was holding something sharp, which reflected off the light. The figure started advancing slowly towards her.

Her instinct to run took over and she did get down all the stairs and made her way to the pounding noise and she rushed over to it and found that she couldn't get the door open.

She heard the figure finished the stairs and was heading towards her. She started to frantically kick at the door and attempt to get out. "Jessie what's wrong?" Judith said from the other side.

"There's this figure that's chasing me." Jessie said and continued to get at the door. She was becoming afraid. Jessie managed to get the door open when the figure was just metres away from her.

Judith looked in and saw what she had been living in fear of all these years. "Michael." She said and he just stopped and tilted his head slightly. It was as if he knew who she was. "Come on Jessie lets get out of here."

Judith and Jessie managed to get out of the door and into the car and take off. "He won't hurt anyone else he'll only want to kill us." Judith said to her.

"Why us?" Jessie asked in tears. She was so afraid right now.

"Because we're his blood and he won't want to kill anyone but us. He won't harm your friends but we have to get as far away as we can from him." Judith said and revved the engine up as far as it could go.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween. I only own Jessie Lords

Chapter 6

Judith and Jessie were in the car driving as fast as it could go. It was a 1980 black car. It was really old but it still had some mileage on it. "Come on you piece of crap, you can go faster than this!!" Judith screamed at the car angrily, hitting the wheel and then pushing the accelerator more.

Judith glanced at Jessie, who was sitting in the sit next to her with her knees up to her chin and she was shaking in absolute fear. She was breathing raggedly and her eyes were closed. Her long brown hair had fallen across her face and she didn't make any move to get it off.

"Hey." Judith said and Jessie looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you. He won't be able to touch you. We'll be ok."

Jessie nodded and put her head back on her knees. She was scared out of her mind but she knew that Judith was going to try and protect her. Less than a day ago she thought she had no family, now she finds out that she's got a serial killer uncle who wants to erase her from existence and an aunt who wants to protect her.

"So if he kills me it only leaves you?" Jessie said to her aunt. Judith couldn't hear her very well because she didn't speak very loudly.

"I'm not so sure. I don't think that Laurie is dead. Also they didn't find her body. There's also Jamie's baby. I don't know where he is but hopefully Michael will never find him." Judith said as she continued to drive the car.

Jessie didn't want to sleep in case she saw things she didn't want to sleep. She looked out of the window next to her.

The night was all around them like a cloak of darkness that was only now getting its chance to run free.

Jessie was about to look in front of her when headlights suddenly powered up and the vehicle was a white van with no licence plates and no sign of the speed slowing down. The van was now level with their car and Jessie caught sight of who was in the driver's seat.

It was her uncle, he stared right back. He manoeuvred the van so that it was closing the gap between the vehicles. Judith had noticed that he was coming in fast. The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

Judith had a plan but it was a damn reckless one. She looked at Jessie who stared back at her. "I have an idea but I don't know how much of a deadly position it could put in a lot of danger. But it might keep him away from us for a little while. You want me to do it?" Judith said to Jessie asking her for permission to put their lives at risk.

"Do it, I don't want him to kill me or you." Jessie and then put her head back on her knees because she didn't want to see Judith do this. 

Michael was closing in on them. The gap was so small right now. He had the same idea going through his head. He wanted to collide with them so they would go off the road and he could kill them somewhere out of the way rather than a street filled with buildings.

He drove the van so it would ram into the car. But as he did it his sister's car braked he lost control of the van and it speeded into a shop that sold do it yourself supplies. The van didn't explode but it was starting to smoke and Michael stepped out of the van and watched his sister and his niece speed away.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jessie saw the van go off the street and into a shop. She fastened her seat belt now and looked out of the window. "How long do you think we can lose him for?" Jessie said to Judith as they sped off out of Smith's Grove.

"I don't know not for long and he will continue to attack us. I don't think he will be considerate enough to not attack us. The day is only just beginning. It's officially Halloween today. I have a feeling this will the worst one yet." Judith said and continued to drive away from Smith's Grove.

They may only have a few minutes head start but it would be precious as they would have to use it wisely.


End file.
